Talk:Kingdom of Sparta
and here is your territorial map. Kunarian 21:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) HOLY HELL! you did a lot while I was away. Keep up the good work. Kunarian 10:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Economic Support Hey I can see your country is kinda lacking any sort of industry so I propose that we make a mutual assistance treaty (of course I would help you more), I would supply you with industrial needs in return for a little money and we would agree to mutually defend each other. sound good? Kunarian 16:20, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Not only economic support, this nations is impossible to exist without a miracle or (again) the intervention of Harry Potter. Population of 1,300.000 and a military of 500.000. Who is going to work? Who is going to clean? Who is going to grant elemental services? Who is going to to everything that is done in a "normal" and "real" nation? And now... 500k soldiers in an extension a bit more big than my garden is totally impossible and absurd. I hope not to read about thousand of tanks and planes becouse you should explain where are you going to park them. (And of course who is going to pay the bill, becouse I really hope not to read about you build your own military stuff in this nation.) I'm sorry, but reality is my fight here, and this is very very very very very unrealistic. Anyway, wellcome to FW.--BIPU 00:05, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I thought he changed it? he said he was. When we were talking he was supposed to change it to 260,000 active (240,000 reserve) and mainly have an assualt troop force. I wouldn't worry he should change it soon. Kunarian 16:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Every word I put here for a military of 500,000 are valid for a military of 260,000. France, for example, has a size 20? times the size of KoS and has 350k active troops (counting with gendarmería that is a police force). Please, this nation is absolutely inviable. There are thounsands of reasons. What are the soldiers going to eat? Who is going to manufacture goods? Who is going to be teachers, doctors, plumbers, painters, factory workers, etc.? And... magic again... who is going to pay this? Please... one thing is to invent extraordinary an magic things but this is the most improbable article in FW. I thought it was impossible to overcome UFSA's articles on energy but I was wrong. This is even more incredible.--BIPU 19:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I do not want anybody gets upset by my comments because I do not intend to bother anyone. Simply that this is a game to play together and articles like this make impossible any kind of game with this nation. What are we going to RP with a nation like this? This is not a place where to write a wiki-novel, this is a GAME to play with other players (nations) and there are a rules.--BIPU 19:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) First I will answer your questions, Eat - the KoS has a large Agriculture base. Manufacture - KoS has little industry and Helots operate factories supervised by Periokoi. Jobs - Periokoi fill the role of teachers, doctors, plumbers, painters and are numerous enough to fill these roles. Pay - Helots are not paided and do most of the labour, most Periokoi are good economists and bring in money and the KoS doesn't have everything they aren't that advanced technology wise. remember that military wise Germany before WW1 maintained 13,000,000 soldiers (but I do understand that this isn't before WW1 and he is not Germany). Bipu please give me the exact things that are giving you problems and I can sort it out with LeonidaS, he won't mind changing his stuff to make it more realistic. Kunarian 20:24, May 20, 2011 (UTC) What do you want to know. This nation has a size like Chipre, a GDP like the Dominican Republic and a population like Swaziland. But... magically this nation has a military biggher than France and The United Kingdom together. Really do you need any other explanation?--BIPU 20:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) It has half the size of the Dominican republic at around 26,000 square km and therefore more than twice as big as Cyprus, plus its GDP is 2/3 the size of the Dominican republics which almost makes it half the amount although it does only have 1/10 of the population. But enough trying to counter argue, here are the facts: the economy is based on the economy of Greece: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Greece Whose GDP relys heavily on the tertiary sector of its economy, just like the KoS does, they can't manufacture huge amounts of weapons and won't randomly produce a thousand tanks in a day. They HAVE: Good agriculture and food trade - 10% - 20 % GDP Bad Manufacturing and industry - 5% - 10% GDP Excellent Services and Tourism - 70% - 80% GDP I think that we should get UP to come in and look around and judge by looking at the article and the things you and I have brought up then say whether the country in its current state can play and if not whether it needs to reduce the GDP or make changes to things like the weapons they are buying for the military. Kunarian 21:33, May 20, 2011 (UTC)